Thinking Out Loud
by The-Fergalicious-Fangirl
Summary: A one shot of Peeta and Katniss' relationship throughout the Hunger Games Trilogy. Based off of Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud"


Thinking Out Loud  
**  
Hey guys! I'm back with another one shot! Hopefully this one make your little fangirl/fanboy hearts melt!  
I tend to write my stories based on things that I want to read. When I don't find a fanfiction like it, I just write it myself. But yeah! This is based off of Ed Sheeran's song **_**"Thinking Out Loud"**_**. Hope you enjoy it!**

_"When your legs don't work like they used to before and I can't sweep you off of your feet..."  
_  
I can pinpoint the moment I fell in love with Katniss Everdeen. She was singing the "Valley Song", her hair in two braids instead of one. At that moment, I was a goner. Granted, at five years old, I couldn't fathom what love was. Maybe it was when you couldn't imagine life without that person, that the second you saw them you lost all train of thought. Or maybe it was all the flaws that drove you mad, or the way you could never stay mad at that person. At least, that's how my dad described it.  
At five years old, Peeta Mellark was in love with Katniss Everdeen.

_"And now I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love In mysterious ways..."  
_  
I never believed in love. I never believed in needing a person so much that your life depends on them being there. That was until a certain baker appeared in my life. At first, it was about owing him. He saved my life, gave me hope, at age 11. I wasn't good with words, but he knew how grateful I was, I didn't need to say it. But, it wasn't until Effie drew his name out of that dreaded bowl that I realized I was in deeper with this boy that what I had originally thought. Maybe it was the way he professed his love to me during the tribute interviews, or the way he risked his life to the careers just to protect me. Maybe it was that kiss in the cave or the thought of going home without him made me pull out those stupid berries. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with Peeta Mellark, but I know that I can't spend another moment without him

_"So honey now take me into your loving arms..."  
_  
I knew the exact moment when Katniss Everdeen fell in love with me. She asked me to stay with her. She never lets anybody in, but yet, the stubborn, self righteous beauty let me in. She fell asleep in my arms and it was like the missing piece of my heart was finally connected. All I needed was her in my arms and my life was whole again. The pain and the sorrow was suddenly gone. That night I knew she loved me and the world suddenly spun easily again.

_"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart..."  
_  
The moment Peeta hit that force field was when his heart stopped beating, and apparently so did mine. He was dead. He died right in my arms and there was nothing I could do. It was only when he took a breath of air after Finnick saved him, I knew I needed him. I knew that I couldn't survive without him. Then he gave me that stupid Pearl. The smile on his face made my heart beat a thousand times faster, the stupid pearl was my life line.  
He said nobody needed him, and that's when I realized that if anyone was going to be damaged beyond repair if Peeta died, it would be me. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I kissed him. I kissed him to show him he wasn't alone. I kissed him to show him I needed him. I kissed him to show him I love him.

_"And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory..."  
_  
She was my life line. The reason I'm still fighting in this bloody cell. The reason I'm not letting myself die. Her smile is all I have to think of and its like all of this is worth it. All the pain and torture Snow is putting me through is worth it, as long as she's safe. Her smile is the last thing on my mind when I finally blackout.

_"Maybe it's all part of a plan. Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand..."  
_  
I'm broken. I'm a mess. Snow is using Peeta against me. Every time I make a "propo", Peeta gets tortured. Every time my face shows up on the screens, another memory of me is stripped from him. But I have to keep doing this, I have to save him. He needs to be here and not there.  
The pearl is the only thing I have left of Peeta and I'm broken. I need him here, I need to know he's okay. I need his love...

_"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades. And the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way. I know you will still love me the same"  
_  
Falling back in love with Katniss Everdeen was not hard. Maybe it was her stubbornness, or the way her eye lit up the moment she saw me. Whatever it was, I loved it. Katniss was always protecting me. She was making sure I was safe even when I was a threat to her. Katniss Everdeen is a stubborn, self righteous girl, but it's what I love about her. I don't know when it happened, but one day I fell back in love with the girl with the braid and I knew everything would be okay again.  
There will always be worse games to play. I have her in my arms and there is no place I'd rather be.

_"I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are"  
__**  
**_**  
So, I hope yall enjoyed that! Reviews are appreciated, so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kaylee**


End file.
